Oh my gosh It's Super Awsome Sonic Heroes 2 XD
by Inubu The Panda
Summary: Uh,think Sonic Heroes 2 mm'kay?But not as lame...I think.It has a ton of my characters and Shadouge,Sonamy,Tailcream and other stuff...yeah,that's all I got.Please don't flame...it's not friendly.
1. It's The Prolouge!

**Inubu:Allright,allright,allright disclaimer time is here again,Shadow,if you please!...Shadow?**

**Shadow:SnoringZzzzzzzzz...**

**Inubu:SighRolls up a newspaperSMACK!**

**Shadow:Ow!Dude...uh Dudette!What the-**

**Inubu:Please do the disclaimer...NOW!**

**Shadow:YawnsFine,ahem...Inubu The Panda does not own the Sonic characters,name all of them if you wish it still doesn't change the fact that they aren't hers.Only her own zany characters are hers...I don't wanna give them away yet.YawnThe Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team...I think...uh,and the places that take place in this story such as Station Square to Frog Forest Inubu here did not think of them,once again SEGA!Waves a SEGA flag...that's all I got.**

**Inubu:Beautiful(sarcasm) now you may sleep.**

**Shadow:Bangs head on the table and sleeps**

**Inubu:Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**"Mobious...**_

_**Earth...**_

_**so different...yet,so close.**_

_**Amazing how such two flourishing worlds live so close to one another without their common knowledge,I guess we can thank the Chaos Emeralds for that.**_

_**Those beautiful jewels,capable of bringing miracles or total destruction when brought together.I guess it depends on the person collecting them.Kinda like...um,Sonic the hedgehog or Doctor Eggman,or,Shadow the hedgehog or Black Doom,it just goes on and on...me?**_

_**Well,if I had them I would want my life to be a complete paradise.If I had them nobody would ever tell me "No",nobody would ever stand in my way.We would be in the lap of luxury,me and my big bro.But until that glorious...GLORIOUS day comes i'll just have to lie and wait,stuck working for my "Master" doing his dirty work,how distgusting.I bet my big bro has a better job than I do,anyjob is better then working for a creepy guy who never takes off his cloak,making you steal and kill to get infomation,jewels,even a women here and there just to stay on his "Good Side".HA!That man wouldn't have a good side if an angel came and possessed him.Sick and disgusting...but i'd rather do it than die.I'll show him one day,I won't be here in this dreary castle in the middle of nowhere forever.Once I have the power...I'LL KILL HIM!"**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Inubu:Wow,that was short...gall-dangit.**

**Shadow:Well,it is the prolouge.Isn't it supposed to be short?**

**Inubu:Huh,you're right!**

**Reviews would be nice so if you people would be so kind as to review my story,i'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Shadow:Review or she'll lock herself in her room again,eating nothing but Oreos.**

**Inubu:That I will.Nods**


	2. Football Funnies and Heeeeere's Sarah!

**Inubu:Woosh!I'm baaaaaaaack...ahem Heeeeeere's Inubu!I crack myself up.**

**Shadow:Making gagging noises**

**Inubu:Knock it off and make yourself usefull by doing the disclaimer,**

**Shadow:Again?**

**Inubu:Again.**

**Shadow:Fine...Inubu The Panda does not own the Sonic characters only her fan characters which you will meet in due time mind you.And the areas in this story like Station Square to Frog Forest she did not think of she merely used...ALL IS SEGA'S AND SONIC TEAMS!**

**Inubu:Yes,those lucky snakes-in-the-grass.Anyway enjoy...or not.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Come on Knuckles! I don't think you're tryin'!",a certain blue hedgehog teased waiting for Knuckles to retrieve the foot ball he missed catching.

"Shut up blue boy or i'll rip that cocky mouth of yours right off!" Knuckles said angerly while huffing and puffing up the hill.Sonic merely chuckled like a loon waiting for Knuckles get back up.Shadow just "Hmphed" at the display and went back to his reading,he thought Sonic and Knuckles were making way too much noise for just tossing around a foot ball.

"Ah Shadow,there you are!" Shadow looked up to who was speaking to him even though he knew pretty well who it was,Rouge the Bat his current girlfriend,he dated Amy Rose for a while but broke up with her for being way too clingy,guess it was just a bad habit of hers.

"Hello Rouge...why were you looking for me?"Shadow said bringing his eyes back to his book.

"Well,why wouldn't I?Can't a girl just sit next to her boyfriend on a nice day in Staion Square Park and-Oh my gosh what the heck are you reading!?"she was awe-struck by Shadow's book "_**Taking Care of Your Dog"**_ ,she didn't even know he had a dog!

"Shadow...do you have a dog?"she teased thinking Shadow had a soft spot for man's-best-friend.

"No,I don't...but you do know Sonic and Tails live with me right?"he said forming a small smirk.

"Shadow you jerk."she laughed playfully punching Shadow's arm.

"Hey guys,not interrupting am I?"Tails said wanting some of the shade Shadow and Rouge were getting underneathe the big oak tree.

Seeing Tails only made Rouge laugh harder and Shadow was trying to keep a straight face long enough to answer Tails.

"No Tails come and sit with us."Shadow said as calmly as possible...chuckling a little afterwards.

"Ooookaaaaay"Tails was suspicious why Shadow and Rouge were laughing but sat next to Shadow anyway.

"**AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"**

Shadow,Rouge,and Tails quickly looked over to where Sonic and Knuckles were playing and saw...well,a pretty odd sight.

Knuckles was face-down in the dirt with the football popped and stuck in one of his dread locks and Sonic with one of his feet on Knuckles head laughing like crazy.

"Well Knuckles..I...HAHAHAHA...you certainly are the best football catcher I...HAHA...have ever seen HAHAHAHAHAHA!Oh man HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic fell over clutching his sides.

Man Shadow,Rouge and Tails all wished they knew how that happened.

"Guys,huff puff,guys i'm here!"Amy said in her cheery "nothing bugs me" voice.She waved over at the "Shady Gang"(Shadow.Rouge,and Tails)and looked over to see the strange sight.

"Woah...what'd I miss?" she said in complete confusion.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"That's not good enough!" a cloaked man bellowed throwing a wine glass at a teenaged cat girl's head,fortunately,he missed.

"But...but it was all I could get."the cat girl whined pulling out a couple of saphires and opals."He took the rubies and jumped right into the furnace!What!?Was I supposed to do go in after that dumba-"

"Do not argue with me Sarah!You and I both know that you could have stopped him,maybe your just getting soft again" the man mused then he smiled a nasty sweet smile.

"My dear,dear,Sarah"he quietly said coming down from his throne towards her."Do you remember the last time you went soft?Hmmm?"he questioned kneeling down to her level,staring straight into her green eyes.Sarah was so scared stiff she couldn't even answer his question.

"Oh,I think you do" he chuckled pulling out a very,very bloody knife from his cloak."Remember this my dear" he said having it inches from her red bangs,lowering it to her eyes and waving it back and forth.

"Please...please stop" she said,eyes filling up with tears."I'll do whatever you say,and give it my all,L-Lord Shazar...I promise"she whimpered dropping to her knees.

Lord Shazar just smiled and patted her head."That's a good girl" and with that he walked down a nearby corrider and dissapeared,leaving Sarah to cry in the throne room all alone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Inubu:Wheeeeee!An actual chapter.-**

**Shadow:Still reading his book**

**Inubu:Shadow?Has that book actually EVER helped you with Sonic and Tails?**

**Shadow:Yeah...watch this.Whistles**

**Sonic and Tails show up**

**Shadow:Tell the people to review.**

**Sonic:If we do will you take off these shock collars?**

**Inubu:O.O**

**Shadow:Hmmm,maaaaaaybeeee.Shifty eyes**

**Tails:Uhhhhh**

**Sonic:I'll do it!**

**Review or i'll never get this collar off!Stats pulling at the collar**

**Tails:SONIC!**

**Shadow:Bad Sonic!ZAPS**

**Sonic:X-X**

**Inubu:...wow.**


	3. CreamTails love and ShadRouge fight!

**Inubu:Wazzzuuuuuup!Here I am,the crazy panda...of DREAMS!**

**Shadow:Raises eyebrowWhat are you doing!?**

**Inubu:Greeting the people...wanna help?**

**Shadow:No**

**Inubu:...please?**

**Shadow:No...fine...Hi people.**

**Inubu:Yay!**

**Soooo,I don't own the crazy SEGA characters all belong to SEGA and all their SEGA glory...love saying SEGA.All is theirs except for my characters Sarah the Cat and Lord Shazar...and others I will add.**

**Shadow:You forgot Sonic Team.**

**Inubu:Oh!And Sonic Team owns it also...along with...wait for it...SEGA!**

**Shadow:Groans**

**Inubu:Fine,grumpy,on with the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Wow,I think that's gonna be a bruise"

"Forget that!I think it's gonna be a scar."

"For it to be a scar it's gotta be a scab first"

"Ewwwwwww!Scabs are gross!"

"Are you gonna touch it Knuckles?"

"NO!"

"Oh,can I touch it?"

"No Sonic,now knock it off!"Knuckles hissed.

"Oh...Shadow,I dare you to touch it!"Sonic grinned.

"There's no way i'm touchin' that!"Shadow grimaced.

"NOBODIES TOUCHING ANYTHING!"Knuckles bellowed,while walking home from a very painfull day at the park clutching his somewhat bleeding head from the "Incident" back there.

"Knuckles,you are no fun whatsoever!The least you could do is grin and bear it insted of being all grouchy."Sonic whined,still staring at Knuckles head.

"How the heck could he grin and bear it when you were standing on his head?"Shadow questioned which only got a pout/glare from Sonic.

"Pfft...well excuse me Mr.Ultimate Lifeform I can get any girl I want!"Sonic spat back

"Are you still sore that Shadow dated Amy?"Tails said shocked.

"And here I thought you didn't care!Oh Sonic!"Amy chirped pouncing on Sonic.

Knuckles,Shadow,Rouge,and Tails all snickered at him,especially Knuckels.

"Okay...all of you can SHUT UP!"Sonic yelled running away from the group as far as possible.

"And there he goes."Rouge sighed sometimes she found it hard to find any differences between Sonic and a six year old.

"Sonic!Sonikku!Wait for me!"Amy whined running after him,leaving the four alone.

"And then there were four" Tails said walking with the group up to his house.

"You mean three,i'm going home,it feels like a have a hangover and I wan't even drunk."Knuckles added moodily while walking to the train station.

Wow,you knew there was something wrong with Knuckles when he wanted to take a crowded train to Emerald Shrine instead of gliding.

"Bye-Bye Knuckles!"Tails waved cheerfully."See ya tomorrow!"

"Geez it's getting late,the sun is just about gone.What time is it Shadow?"Rouge questioned,watching Shadow take out his...well...watch.

"It's 7:42"Shadow answered walking along a stone path to the Thorndike's house.

"Holy crud,Creams gonna be worried sick!"Tails said,his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Why?Is she your little girlfriend Tails?"Rouge chuckled.

"What!?N-NO!I-I mean is...forget it i'll see you guys later,okay?Okay...bye."And with that,Tails sprinted up the Thorndike's driveway and dissapeared into the garage.

"Well,...that was nice of you to do wasn't it?"Shadow sarcastically said making his way back down the path.

"What did I do?"Rouge questioned following him.

"Forget it."Shadow sighed.

_"Is she really that dense or is she playing stupid with me?"_Shadow thought._"I mean,even an old man knows you just don't mess with little kids feelings when it comes to relationships.They get flustered and they have no freakin' idea what their doing because of their new found feelings,so why mess with their heads!?Well she is Rouge...she messes with anyone...and to top it off,she's a woman,woman don't know squat when it comes to the feelings of a small boy.""But on the plus side,Tails face looked like a tomato,dude,he couldn't get any redder!He must really be serious about Cream...wow."_

_"_SHADOW!"Rouge yelled.

"What woman!?"he yelled back.

"Well!No need to be so grumpy,I mean I'm the one who's been calling you for a good 3 minuets.HMPH!"she looked away from Shadow obviously wanting an apology.

"Why on earth did you call me anyway?""Did you even have anything important to say?"he said with a hint of anger in his voice,if she thought she was getting an apology she was sorely mistaken.

"I'm sorry would have been nice!""But if you must know,I wanted to tell you that someone has been following us for the last 3 blocks."she Hmphed again.

(must have learned that from Shadow)

"Wait...what!?"Shadow stopped dead in his tracks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Inubu:Bum,Bum,Bum!Cliffhanger!**

**Shadow:Oh,you evil panda.**

**Inubu:SnickersDeal with it my homies...if you wanna see the next part,I wanna see some reviews.**

**It's a fair trade...so gimme some reviews!**

**Shadow:Please?**

**Inubu:Huh?Oh,right,ahem,PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE?**

**Sonic:Tackles Shadow**

**Tails:Where's the key to the shock collars!?**

**Shadow:You'll never take me alive!Runs off**

**Sonic & Tails:Chases after him**

**Inubu:...and now i'm alone.T-T**


	4. Shadow Dear and Sweetheart!

**Inubu:Zoom,Zoom,Zoom!Hello party people,let's rave!**

**Shadow:Eye twitches**

**Inubu:Nah,just kidding.I wouldn't do that to your precious eyeballs.-**

**Shadow:Faints**

**Inubu:Oh crap...''O.o**

**Ah well,hehehe...DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Tails:I'll do it!Raises hand**

**Inubu:Okay,i'll go get the First Aid Kit!Whoosh**

**Tails:Inubu The Panda doesn't own the Sonic characters,or the places they go to,just her fan charas.**

**Everything else belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.Allrighty?Let's do it!**

**HEY!SHADOW DROPPED THE SHOCK COLLAR KEY!HEY SONIC!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shadow and Rouge both looked behind them and...strangely...didn't see anything.

"Uh,Rouge,are you that mad at me that you've decided to make up a story that we were being followed?"Shadow eyed her suspiciously.

"What?No!Shadow I swear I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye jumping from tree to tree behind us."Shadow looked around again then looked back at her.

"No joke."she simply said,holding her hands up defensivley.

"Your little girlfriend has told you no lie Shadow dear."a female voice chuckled.

"What?" Rouge looked around.

"Show yourself woman!" Shadow yelled grabbing his gun from his trench coat.

"Allright,allright,but I mean you no harm ya know."she said non-chalantly.

The woman dropped out of a nearby tree a few feet away from the couple.

She was a a black echindna woman,at least 25,with red highlights at the top of her head down to her two parted bangs,the rest of her shoulder-length hair was black and curled slightly upward.She had a very pale,snow-white complextion with red lipstick.She had red eyes,red lensed glasses,red shirt with a black,strapless,bustier over it,two black belts,a red skirt,black and red socks with black boots with red straps...oh and uh shocker black,fingerless gloves with Sarcastic Gasp red straps.But the odd thing about her most was she was an echidna but had red bat wings.Like Rouge's wings but...red.

"Is there a reason for your black and red motif' ya got going on there?"Rouge asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because it clashes so nicely sweetheart."she said in a plain,yet sweet way.If she was trying not to look like a threat,it was working.

"Why have you been following us?"Shadow said in a low-dark tone.

"Now,now,no need to be so angry.Like I said before,I mean you no harm."she said cooly.She took out a knife from her boot and dropped it on the ground,and put her hands up.

"My..."Boss" told me to watch you both,especially you Shadow dear...not that I mind at all."she said grinning

After that Rouge was getting a little...well pissed.Yes,jealousy is a terrible thing.

"Why?Must you watch us,pre tell?"Shadow said he was pretty uncomfortable knowing that someone sent ANOTHER someone to watch him and his girlfriend.

"Allways to the point aren't we Shadow dea-"

"SHADOW!His name is "Shadow" not "Shadow dear" just...Shadow"Rouge angerly said while saying something in a low mumble that couldn't even be heard by Shadow.

"Oh come now sweetheart,I give everyone I meet a nickname.See,he's Shadow dear and your sweetheart!"she said proudly pointing to Rouge.

"D'aw your such a cute couple...but to the point about Shadow dear's question.I absolutely have NO idea why I'm watching you,I mean you two are THE Shadow the Hedgehog and THE Rouge the Bat,the two best G.U.N agents there is.I wouldn't mess with you guys unless I was forced too.Boss's orders sorry."she said not taking her eyes off her tagets.

Shadow and Rouge had no idea what to think of her,well Rouge did but I can't type that.

"Well,now you know I won't be watching 24/7 'cause that would be creepy ya know.But i'll check up on you two."she said bending down to pick up her knife.

"I'll see ya later Shadow dear and Sweetheart!"she waved taking to the sky with her wings.

Shadow and Rouge just stared at her tell she was out of plain sight,and even when she was out of sight,they still stared for a good 5 minuets.

"Well...let's go home."Shadow said turning around,continuing down the path.

"Wait...what!?"Rouge exclaimed turning around to follow Shadow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Huh,it would seem Tearri hit it off really well with Shadow and Rouge huh Lord Shazar?" the orange cat girl said quietly sitting in the middle of a large throne room.

"Yes...yes she did.I am quite pleased with her...and now it's your turn." Lord Shazar said in a low voice staring straight into the cat girls green eyes.

"My...my lord?" she said,her eyes widening.

"I have a new mission for you "_Sarah"_ will you accept it?"he got up and turned to her face to face.

"I will do whatever you ask Lord Shazar." Sarah said in a low scared voice.

"Very...very good." Lord Shazar chuckled. "Come with me Sarah" he said exiting the throne room.

"Yes My Lord." she obediently followed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Inubu:Mwahahaha!That was somewhat long...right?**

**Tails: Uh-huh...I'm so happy!**

**Inubu:About my story?**

**Tails:No,that I got the shock collar off.**

**Inubu:You little bast-**

**Sonic:OKAY!Enough of that talk...review or she'll completely go crazy on Tails.**

**Tails:Help me!**


End file.
